


All The Planning

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco get a moment to themselves (finally) on their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Planning

Laughter rang out around them and Harry grinned, holding tightly to his beloved's hand. Neither of them thought their day would be quite the success that it had turned out to be, all the months of planning and details and arguments over decisions made finally culminating in these perfect few hours.

The children of their friends frolicked in the green field, pulling up flowers as Neville Longbottom rushed behind them, lecturing wildly about the necessities of leaving those bloody plants alone! The parents just looked on fondly, not making any move to stop poor Neville from what had to be his own personal hell.

Unexpectedly, Draco was the one to stop it, casting a mild tripping jinx on the youngest Weasley and causing a domino-effect of spills for all the others that had been rushing along in her trail. It was only then that the mothers and fathers stepped in, gathering their children up and leaving Draco and Harry in their own little bubble at the edge of the field.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Harry tried to scold (the effect was quiet lost behind his laughing eyes).

"But I did," Draco whispered back. "Otherwise, we never would've gotten a moment alone for me to do this."

And with a sudden movement, he'd clasped Harry's face in his palms and pressed their lips together. The shining sun had made their skins warm, and Draco felt Harry's cheeks flush further under his hands. His love smelled like green grass and the Butterbeer he'd been sipping on just minutes before, and of something that Draco couldn't find any name for other than simply home.

A wild squeal tore them apart, and they found themselves under the fascinated gaze of no less than one dozen child-eyes, peering curiously up at the two men that had just been so ungracefully snogging from their perch on the heavy bench.

"What? It's not like you've never seen this before!" Draco exclaimed, and a handful of mothers scurried over to try and save their children from any further investigations.


End file.
